Forget
by Chess sakura
Summary: cerita ringan tentang Hanazono Karin dan kekasihnya Kujyo Kazune. Tentang kepikunan Karin dan Ganti rugi yang di minta Kazune/ "Huwaaaa, aku melupakan janjiku,"/"Aku minta gannti rugi,"/"A-aku akan menggantinya, ka-katakan dengan cara apa aku harus menggantinya"/"Cukup mudah"/RnR, please../Fluffy?


.

.

.

Forget

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Rate: T

Genre: Romence and drama

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD, Fluffy(?)

oOo...Selamat membaca...oOO

.

.

.

Sore ini keadaan di Stasiun Shinigawa tampak begitu ramai, dengan dipenuhinya orang-orang yang hendak masuk kedalam kereta atau mereka yang baru keluar. Suara bising kereta begitu terdengar, banyak orang-orang yang duduk atau pun berdiri untuk menunggu kereta yang akan mereka naiki atau setidaknya untuk menunggu seseorang yang ada janji bertemu. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan pemuda _blonde_ dengan iris sapir itu yang tampak gelisah menunggu didepan Stasiun Shinigawa, sesekali iris sapirnya melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanan atau menatap jalan didepan guna melihat seseorang yang sedang dia tunggu disini.

"Karin, _baka_! Kau kemana?" tampak urat-urat kekesalan muncul dikepala _blonde_ itu. gumaman tidak jelas sesekali terdengar dari mulutnya. Ya saat ini dia tengah di serang rasa kesal, karena orang yang ada janji bertemu dengan dia disini pada pukul tiga sore masih belum menunjukan keberadaannya. Serta khawatir juga, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis bersurai _brunette _yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya sebulan yang lalu itu.

Kazune memutuskan untuk menunggunya didalam Stasiun, menunggu di tempat duduk yang tersedia disana. Tampak pemuda itu mengambil Handphone dan mengetik dengan cepat deretan kata disana, lantas mengirimnya.

* * *

><p><em>For Karin.<em>

_Baka! Kau berada dimana sekarang? cepat ke Stasiun, aku akan menunggumu disini._

_Kazune Kujyo_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya disebuah Mall yang begitu luas dan besar. Terlihat seorang gadis manis dengan warna rambut _brunette_ dan iris _emerland_ yang tengah asik bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Gadis itu sesekali tertawa dan tersenyum guna menanggapi candaan yang dilontarkan dari salah satu gadis yang tengah berjalan bersama dia.

"Hahahaha benarkan Miyon_-chan_, sakurai seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu a.k.a Hanazono Karin pada gadis yang dipanggil Miyon.

"Uhm iya Karin-_chan_, Yuki _kun_ begitu lucu saat mengenakan kostum badut diacara ulang tahun keponakanku, bahkan dia sampai bergoyang untuk menghibur anak-anak," lanjut Miyon yang terlihat begitu antusias saat menceritakan.

"Kekasihmu begitu lucu dan unik Miyon-_chan_," ucap Kazusa yang berada disamping Karin. Gadis yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti Kazune itu, tampak tersenyum melihat kedua temannya.

Dan selanjutnya obrolan ketiga remaja putri itu terus berlanjut, dengan berbagai obrolan yang biasa para gadis bicarakan. Mulai dari baju, lelaki, aneka barang-barang lucu dan lain sebagainya. Karin yang saking asiknya berbincang dengan kedua sahabatnya sampai tidak menyadari handphone dia yang terus bergetar ditasnya dan sepertinya gadis dengan iris _emerland_ itu telah melupakan sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya janji dengan seseorang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tak terasa langit telah berganti gelap, tugas matahari kini telah digantikan dengan sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya ditemani begitu banyak bintang dilangit itu. Tampak Karin dan Kazusa memasuki rumah yang cukup besar, wajah lelah terlihat jelas.

"_Tadaima,_" ucap Karin lemas.

"_Okaeri,_" dan sebuah suara nan lembut langsung menyambut mereka, Himeka tampak berdiri didepan Karin dan Kazusa dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalian pulang telat," ucap Himeka

"Hehehehe Gomen-gomen Himeka-_chan_, tadi-"

"Tadi Karin keasikan belanja dan lupa waktu, jadinya kita pulang telat" Kazusa langsung memotong perkataan Karin untuk menjelaskannya pada Himeka dan tentu tindakan itu langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karin.

"_Souka_, nah kalau begitu kalian mandi dulu lalu kita makan malam bersama,"

"Baiklah aku duluan,"Kazune langsung pergi kekamarnya dengan langkah yang begitu cepat, tak memperdulihat tatapan tajam dari Karin.

"Kazusa, terkadang dia itu menyebalkan," gerutu Karin dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

Himeka hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu dan segera mengintrupsi Karin, "Karin sebaiknya kamu cepat mandi juga"

"Hah~ baiklah Himeka-_chan_, aku mandi dulu," ucap Karin dan segera pergi kekamarnya.

Sepeninggalan Kazusa dan Karin, Himeka tak lekas pergi kedapur. Melainkan gadis bersurai indigo itu masih berdiri didepan pintu, raut wajahnya tampak khawatir. Sesaat dia menoleh ke jam dinding dan kemudian kembali melihat pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Kenapa Kazune kun belum pulang?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Karin tampak mengeringkan rambutnya saat keluar dari Kamar mandi, berjalan kemeja rias dan menyisir rambut _brunette_ panjangnya. Menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin itu. sesaat dia seperti telah melupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting, tapi apa? otaknya tak pernah menemukan sesuatu itu.

"Apa yang aku lupakan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

_Krekk_!

Iris _emerland_ Karin segera menoleh saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, melihat seorang pelayan yang tengah tersenyum padanya seraya menunduk singkat.

"Nona Karin makan malam sudah siap," ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Iya" dan pelayan itu langsung pamit setelah mendengar jawaban Karin.

Karin segera menyudahi menyisir rambutnya dan lantas langsung keluar kamar.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja," ucapnya berusaha menghapus pikiran yang sejak tadi mengganjal di otak dia.

* * *

><p>"Himeka kamu sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Karin saat melihat Himeka yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk, dapat dia lihat juga wajah Himeka yang khawatir.<p>

Mendengar ada yang berbicara padanya, Himeka segera menoleh dan melihat Karin yang tengah berjalan mendekati dia.

"Kazune-_kun_, sampai sekarang belum pulang juga,"

_Deg_!

Entah mengapa saat Karin mendengar nama Kazune, jantungnya langsung bereaksi. 'Kazune kun?' dan seakan baru mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah dia lupakan. otaknya langsung mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

oOo..Flashback..oOo

"Karin siang nanti kamu ada waktu?" tanya Kazune saat jam istirahat. Yang ditanya segera mengangkat kepalanya dari sikap membenamkan kepala dilipatan tangan, menatap Kazune dan tampak berfikir.

"Uhm sepertinya tidak, ada apa memang Kazune-_kun_?"

"Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah temani aku, aku akan membeli sesuatu,"

"Ha'i! memang Kazune-_kun_ ingin membeli apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, temani aku saja. Jam 3 aku menunggumu di Stasiun Shinigawa dan jangan sampai telat," dan Saat Karin hendak bertanya lagi Kazune langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Baiklah" sedikit dia berteriak untuk menyetujui ajakan pemuda itu.

oOo..End Flashback..oOo

"Huwaaaa, aku melupakan janjiku," Karin langsung teriak histeris saat kembali mengingat janjinya dengan Kazune dan mengakibatkan Himeka yang berada didekat dia langsung memasang wajah bingung dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya karena teriakan Karin yang begitu kencang.

"Ja-janji?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kazune akan menemaninya untuk berbelanja, dan aku malah melupakan janji itu. Kazune pasti akan marah besar padaku," Karin merutuki tindakan bodohnya yang dengan seenaknya melupakan janji itu.

"Aku akan menyusul dia, sepertinya Kazune masih menungguku di Stasiun Shinigawa," tanpa pikir panjang Karin langsung berlari keluar rumah guna menyusul Kazune. Melupakan bahwa dirinya saat ini hanya memakai pakaian tidur dengan sandal rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Stasiun Shinigawa, Karin terus menyalahi tindakan bodoh dia yang bisa-bisanya melupakan janji itu. Terus membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Kazune nanti. Ya siapa yang tidak marah coba, jika menunggu seseorang selama kurang lebih enam jam.

Karin terus berlari, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dijalan yang mengarah padanya dan udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Dipikiran Karin saat ini hanya satu-

"Aku harus cepat sampai di Stasiun sebelum Kazune bertambah marah"

...

Dengan nafas yang memburu gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu berdiri didepan Stasiun Shinigawa yang tampak sudah sepi, iris_ emerland_nya mencari sesosok pemuda bersurai blonde yang sudah dia lupakan selama beberapa jam.

"Kamu dimana Kazune-_kun_?" raut wajah khawatir tampak terlihat jelas diwajah Karin. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Stasiun saat tak mendapat hasil diluar Stasiun.

Karin berlari senyelusuri Stasiun yang bisa dibilang sangat luas itu, mencari di tempat penumpang biasa menunggu kereta, sudut-sudut Stasiun, toilet dan banyak lagi tempat di Stasiun yang dia datangi. Namun hasilnya nihil, gadis itu tidak dapat menemukan pemuda yang tengah dicarinya.

Perlahan Karin mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya, tubuh dia sudah sangat lelah, sejak tadi terus berlari, mencari sosok yang sangat ingin dia temui sekarang. Karin benar-benar merasa bersalah telah lupa pada janjinya, seharusnya dia tadi tak mengiyakan ajakan Miyon untuk jalan. Perlahan buliran air mata jatuh dari iris _emerland_ itu, turun membasahi pipi putihnya. pikiran Kazune marah padanya kembali datang, bagaimana jika Kazune tidak mau dekat dengan dia lagi, tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi, menjauhi dia dan memutuskan hubungan ini? Tidak! Karin tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ka-kazune-_kun_, kamu di mana, hisk?" Karin jatuh terduduk dilantai Stasiun yang dingin itu, menundukan kepalanya dan mengakibatkan air mata membasahi lantai Stasiun.

"Hisk... Kazune-_kun_ ma-maafkan aku, hisk... Aku tidak bermaksud melupakan janji ki-kita." Tangan dia sesekali menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, Karin terus terisak. Dia amat sangat menyesali kecerobohannya.

"Hisk.. Ka-kazu-"

Plok!

Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah jaket mendarat dikepala Karin, gadis itu segera mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menaruh jaket ini. iris _emerland_ segera membulat kala melihat siapa sosok didepannya.

"Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau menangis sendirian di Stasiun," komentar sosok itu yang tak lain Kazune.

"Kazune-_kun_"

Grep

Kazune sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat Karin memeluk dia dengan tiba-tiba dan tangisan yang lebih keraskembali dia dengar dari bibir gadisnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku Kazune-_kun_" ucap Karin yang terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Kazune. Perlahan Kazune mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan gadis itu dan sedikit mengusap punggung Karin yang tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Hm, lain kali jangan di ulangi Karin. Kau tahu aku seperti orang bodoh menunggu disini hampir berjam-jam" ucap Kazune dan kembali Karin memeluk erat dirinya.

"I-iya, sekali lagi g_omen'nasai_ Kazune-_kun_," rasanya perasaan Karin langsung lega setelah mendengar perkataan Kazune, perasaan bersalah yang sempat menguasainya perlahan menguap dan dia sangat bersyukur ternyata pemuda itu tidak memarahinya, seperti dalam pemikirannya tadi. Perlahan Karin mengukir senyumnya dan semakin mempererat pelukan dia pada Kazune.

"Karin?"

"Iya Kazune kun?"

"Kau tahu Karin, pelukanmu membuat ku se-sesak" mendengar itu Karin lantas melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan Kazune sedikit udara untuk bernafas.

"Ma-maaf" sesal Karin dan melihat Kazune yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu tampak menegangkan tubuhnya, melihat Karin dan memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Kau gadis bodoh dan ceroboh Karin!"

"Eh?"

"Mengapa keluar rumah dengan pakaian tidur dan sandal rumah, diluar udaranya dingin. Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit Karin!" sambung Kazune menceramahi gadis didepannya. segera Karin langsung melihat penampilannya dan seketika-

"EEHHH?!" terkejut dan teriakan Karin langsung membahana di Stasiun Shinigami.

Sedangkan Kazune hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Karin yang lucu dimatanya.

"Naiklah" Kazune langsung berjongkok di hadapan Karin.

"Aku akan menggendongmu, berjalan dengan sandal jepit di udara yang dingin itu tidak baik."

"Ta-tapi-" Karin hendak menolak namun tarikan di tangannya mambawa dia memeluk Kazune dari belakang.

"Pegangan Karin" ucap Kazune dan setelah itu langsung berdiri dengan Karin di gendongannya.

Selama dalam perjalanan keduanya lebih banyak diam, Karin yang terus menunduk di bahu Kazune, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan juga berusaha menormalkan kembali jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar. sedangkan Kazune terlihat tenang.

"Karin?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku minta gannti rugi,"

"Eh?" Karin langsung menoleh kesamping, melihat bingung pada Kazune.

Kazune menurunkan Karin dan tampak berbalik menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau telah membuang waktu ku cukup lama karena harus menunggumu," ucapnya dan tamapk mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Karin.

"G-gomen Kazune_-kun,_" ucap Karin, iris emerland itu tampak melihat takut saat jarang dirinya dan Kazune semakin sempit. Karin hendak munduk kebelakang namun di tahan tangan Kazune yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ka-kazune?"

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi kau juga harus mengganti waktuku yang terbuang,"

"A-aku akan menggantinya, ka-katakan dengan cara apa aku harus menggantinya," Karin meneguk ludah saat melihat wajah Kazune yang tersenyum, dia tiba-tiba gugup.

"Cukup mudah," tangan Kazune terangkat dan memegang dagu Karin. mengangkat wajah gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ka-kazune ma-mau ap-"

Cup

Karin membulatkan mata saat merasakan bibir Kazune yang menyentuh bibirnya. ciuman pertama dia.

dirasa cukup Kazune melepaskan ciumannya dan tampak tertawa kacil saat melihat wajah Karin yang memerah dengan tangan gadis itu yang menutupi bibirnya.

"I-itu?"

"Itu ganti ruginya," ucapnya dengan tersenyum dan tak memperdulikan wajah Karin yang kian memerah.

Fin

Apakan dapet fluffynya?

#semoga dapet ya :D

Sebenarnya fic ini pernah di post di salah satu Grup Kamika, sudah lama. dan sekarang aku publish di sini dengan ada beberapa yang di ubah atau di tambah :D

Oh kalau ada yang nanyain kelanjutan fic remember me, :-D #plak# kemungkinan kelanjutannya akan agak lama ya :-D . hehehehehe maklum sudah aktif lagi soalnya, jadi nggak ada waktu :D

ok, sekian persembahan dari aku. dan jangan jadi pembaca hantu ya...? :-D tinggalkan jejak kalian. 

Review ya?

#Arigatou.

Chess Sakura 18/10/2014


End file.
